


Obey Me Headcannons

by Duke_do_you_want_the_ball



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Ill add as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_do_you_want_the_ball/pseuds/Duke_do_you_want_the_ball
Summary: Just some head cannons causeWhy not?
Kudos: 8





	1. Obey Me Head cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannons I jostled over from Tumblr  
> Tumblr @somebodyoncetoldmeeee

Table of Contents

The Brothers With A MC Who Wears Jackets All The Time Due to Body Insecurities

uh ill add some more later


	2. The Brothers With A MC Who Wears Jackets All The Time Due to Body Insecurities

## Lucifer

  * He is confused.
  * Aren’t you hot?
  * I mean yeah he wears pretty thick clothes but this…
  * Come on, you don’t need 2 sweaters and jacket in 70 degree weather. I do
  * To be honest, the Avatar of Pride suspected that there was more to this “habit” than meets the eye
  * When the time is right he will bring up the question.
  * “Why do you wear such thick clothes MC?
  * Somewhat straight forward about it
  * If you tell him that you are insecure about your body.
  * He gonna change that
  * Being the Avatar of Pride, he has confidence in what he does
  * And you should too.



## Mammon

  * At first, he will probably start to fantasize what treasures could be under your jacket, like maybe its some super fancy gem that’s wroth a large sum of money
  * Or tons of Grimm that you got when you robbed the bank.
  * “Mammon, I’ve never robbed a bank.”
  * “Eh? What do ya mean?”
  * That’s just your style?
  * Puzzled by your sense of style but won’t question.
  * He wears a jacket himself anyway.
  * At least until the temperature starts to rise to life threatening degrees
  * Aren’t ya hot, like….
  * He will unintentionally try to pry out the reasons why you wear jackets.
  * He definitely was not ready for when you said you were insecure with your body.
  * His human, the Great Mammon’s human has insecurities
  * Well why didn’t you say so.
  * Expect lots of pampering 
  * He will go to his wits ends to make his human happy.



## Leviathan

  * Hey! You’re just like that main character from “Im FrOm ThE LaNd Of ToAdS aNd I’vE FaLlEn FoR tHiS sExY mAn BuT iM iNsEcUrE wItH mYsElF sO i WeAr JaCkEtS tO HiDe WhO I TrUlY aM!”
  * Probably is the first to find out because I’ll bet he has insecurities himself
  * When you first meet, he’ll think you wearing sweatshirts and sweat pants is no big deal.
  * He wears a (Sweatshirt? Jacket?) ~~Not sure~~ Himself anyway
  * After a while tho he suspect you wear tons of clothes for a reason, and not because you’re cold.
  * He finds it quite unusual that you wear 3-5 sweats at a time.
  * If you don’t come to him, he’ll bring it up in a conversation.
  * When you say it’s due to the fact your insecure about your body, he wasn’t to shocked.
  * He has insecureness as well
  * he understands
  * but if you’re sad hes sad
  * His Henry wasn’t happy with themselves?
  * Being the shy boi he is, Levi will still try things like pampering you, and getting you comfortable with yourself.



## Satan

  * An observant man 
  * Very observant man indeed
  * He may be a book worm, but with the amount of books he’s read, he knows a thing or two about humans and their insecuuces
  * I feel like he would strategize a situation where you would feel comfortable in spilling the tea.
  * Once’s he’s confirmed that you have insecurities, he will do just about everything he knows.
  * He may not be great at comforting like the others are, because he’s born from wrath and all.
  * He’ll try tho



## Asmodeus

  * He had his suspension when he saw how you always wore thick jackets,
  * He’s met plenty of people who were insecure with themselves.
  * He became really suspicious when you didn’t want to try on the new clothes he bought for you.
  * So he asked you why you were so hesitate.
  * Very open about it.
  * You explained that you are insecure with your own body
  * Asmo wasn’t shocked but really you, come on, you’re like the only one who he puts above himself.
  * You’re amazing!
  * Get ready to be pampered
  * This man will boast your self esteem like a rocket.
  * You won’t even remember why you were insecure in the first place



## Beelzebub

  * He definitely cocked his head in curiosity when he noticed how you always have a jacket on.
  * Is that normal, yeah definitely.
  * He thought everything was pretty normal about, your either cold or that’s just something you like to wear.
  * that was until you were running marathon around RAD, in a sweat shirt and thick winter pants, covered in sweat
  * What are you trying to do, cook yourself alive?
  * Cause you be carrying a portable oven on your body. 
  * ~~Ok I’ll stop~~
  * Its 100 degrees outside, like??
  * Picks you up in his arms despite you’re useless attempts at squirming from his grasp and hauls you back to the House of Lamentation
  * Once you change into something more suitable for hot weather, he will then proceed to puppy eye you into telling him whats wrong
  * How could you resist?
  * You tell him about your insecurities and how wearing thick clothes makes you feel safer and secure, despite the heat.
  * *Sad Beel noises. ☹️
  * This man will make you feel loved,
  * Cuddling, working out together, if that helps with your insecureness, or YEETing the demon who called you fat.
  * He probably ate the demon. ~~Who knows?~~
  * You will not feel anything but happiness around this boi
  * *Happy Beel noises.😊



## Belphegor

  * I’d say he’d notice quicker than everyone else
  * Because this man will claim u as his pillow
  * So being next to you for long periods of time….He would question your taste in fashion.
  * Or more specifically, the thickness of your clothing
  * Aren’t you hot?
  * because he definitely is.
  * He’ll wait until the right time to bring the topic up being the sly man he is
  * When he finds out that your insecure with how you look, he’s stunned.
  * His ~~favorite pillow~~ cuddle buddy is insecure? But how, you’re so comfy
  * Like the softest thing in existence.
  * So Nuh uh he will make you doubt those insecurities,
  * “How about we take a nap, I’ll be needing a pillow~”
  * He will cuddle the insercureness out of you. 




End file.
